As computer networks become more prevalent and powerful, the boundaries between traditional telephony and data communication become increasingly blurred. For example, the Internet is a global network of computers wherein data is transmitted from a source to a destination as a series of individually addressed packets. Such packets are most often used to carry computer data. However, it is also possible to transmit real time voice data over a packetized network, provided that proper compression techniques are used and the speed of the network is fast enough to avoid producing noticeable delay. When operating correctly, voice data transmitted over the Internet has nearly the same quality as voice data transmitted over conventional telephone lines.
One advantage of using an Internet protocol (IP) network to carry both computer and voice data in an area is that only a single set of wiring is needed. This is particularly advantageous for large businesses where the cost of installing the wiring for both data and telecommunications networks is considerable.
Most voice over IP network telephones are controlled by a network processor that performs the functions of data compression and encoding as well as transmitting and receiving data from the computer network. In the past, such network processors had limited ability to interface with other peripherals, thereby requiring a number of other electronic sub-systems to be provided in order to potential applications for such processors and to reduce the cost of the systems that employ them, there is a need for a network processor having integrated peripheral interfaces.